The Taming of the Captain
by Stardate4.8.15.16.23.42
Summary: Ever wondered why Jim Kirk never got married? Well, in my universe, he does! This is a story about the girl who won Kirk's heart...and didn't die shortly after. It's got romance, action, humor, and Bones vs. Spock bickering, there's something for everyone
1. Becky

**The Taming of the Captain**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I'm willing to take it if anyone wants to give it to me! Hey, Paramount dudes, your people and my people will talk.**

* * *

Walking down the hall, Rebecca Rosette heard her brother cry, "There's no way I can leave the planet right now!"

Intrigued, Rebecca slipped quietly into the conference room occupied by her father and brother. Her father was explaining, "Paul, it is imperative that a member of the royal family is present for the Vega summit. There will be important decisions made for our entire sector."

"But the northern trolls have been restless for two months now! I have to ride up there and give them a good scare, or I don't know what they'll do. I certainly can't leave! If I do, they might try to attack here, in Roseburg," Paul protested, running his hand quickly through his brown hair. He was a soldier at heart, and the thought of leaving the planet's most restless creatures unguarded for two weeks was not to his liking.

Sitting in her chair in the back, Rebecca wondered what they would do. Then a solution came to her, and she piped up, "Why don't you send me to the Vega summit?"

"Becky, where did you come from?" the king asked.

"I've been sitting here for some time, Dad."

Paul laughed. "Sorry we didn't say anything to you, Becky. We were wrapped up in this problem and we didn't even notice you."

Rebecca chuckled, and picked up the papers on the summit off the desk. Rifling through them, she asked, "So how about it? Send me to the Vega summit."

Her father sighed. "But you've never even been on a diplomatic mission before. It's not easy, you know."

Becky quickly countered, "I always got full marks in government and leadership classes when I was in school. And I've watched you and Paul doing this sort of thing for years. I'm sure I could do it!"

"And goodness knows she can handle herself in an argument," Paul added with a wry grin.

"I suppose you are fairly well qualified," the king admitted, pursing his lips as he made up his mind. "All right, I guess you can go. But you must be very careful never to say the wrong thing. This is too important a mission for errors."

"Oh, I won't! Well, I'd better go pack!"

"So, do you think she'll do all right?" the king asked, after Rebecca had left the room.

Paul laughed, remembering all the arguments he and Becky had gotten into over the years, and how many of them were doggedly won by her. He and his little sister were only one year apart, and they were inseparable growing up. Paul probably knew Becky better than anybody, and he was sure his spunky sister could handle the other ambassadors with ease. "Oh, sure, Becky will be fine, Dad. It's the other ambassadors I'm worried about!"

Rebecca checked her pocket-watch for the fifth time. _"Still five minutes until the shuttlecraft comes?"_ she thought with a groan. She was standing on the landing pad for shuttlecrafts, on the day of her departure for the Vega summit. According to her itinerary, the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ should arrive at any minute, and they would be sending a shuttlecraft down, the _Copernicus_.

Becky tapped her foot with impatience. She was eager to start her trip, where she would see so many new things. In addition to this being her first trip outside her own solar system, this was Becky's first time on a Federation starship, and she was quite excited. _"I wonder what it will be like,"_ she mused.

She heard a soft humming overhead, and she grabbed her suitcase as the little gray craft made its landing. A fair-haired young man with a boyish face and a red shirt motioned for her to board the _Copernicus_. Rebecca smiled nervously, smoothed her skirt, and walked confidently up the boarding steps into the craft.

* * *

**Yeah, I know this is supposed to have romance, and the leading lady and the leading man haven't even met yet, but don't worry, Kirk's coming! Thanks for reading and please review! **


	2. When Jim met Becky

**Disclaimer: I don't think I have to write this every time, but I like thinking of funny things to say, so I do it anyway. However, I'm all dried up today, so I'll just say this : I don't own Star Trek, but so help you if you try to swipe the inhabitants of Planet Naturalis off me!**

* * *

The officers of the U.S.S. _Enterprise_ walked quickly to the hangar deck to receive their guests. Dr. McCoy muttered to Kirk, "What do I need to know about Planet Naturalis? I missed the briefing meeting."

Kirk chuckled softly as he teased, "Slept in today, did you Bones?"

As Dr. McCoy conceded this with a glare, Captain Kirk went on, "I'll let you off this time, Doc. Planet Naturalis is a planet settled by Earth settlers who were fond of the medieval period in Europe. They are governed by a constitutional monarchy, and their only conveniences are electricity and modern medicine."

Dr. McCoy committed this to memory, and his shipmate continued, "I believe the ambassador is a man by the name of Paul Rosette. He's the king's son. He has a wife named Natalia, and a daughter, Antoinette. Is that all you need to know?"

Bones raised an eyebrow and grumbled, "Do you study all the mission briefings that closely?"

Kirk shrugged as he joked, "I've got to keep up with Spock!"

"Well, good luck with that! The man's like a computer!" the doctor replied dubiously.

By that time the party had reached the hangar deck, where the shuttlecraft containing Ambassador Rosette had just landed. The officers entered the large room as the little craft's doors slid open with a soft _whoosh_. The crew smiled politely at a few minor officials who exited the shuttle, then a young woman stepped out.

She looked to be about twenty-six years old, and she had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. The lady was dressed quite fashionably, in a crenaline skirt and a pair of high heels. However, one could tell by the way those heels clicked she was not a woman to be trifled with. But she had a very polite and friendly manner, and Captain Kirk was smitten on the spot. "Hello, I'm Princess Rebecca Rosette. I took over the ambassador duties for my brother, Paul. He's rather busy dealing with the northern trolls on my planet at the moment," she said, as a manner of introduction.

Although they were surprised, the officers smiled affably, for it was not an unpleasant turn of events. As Princess Rebecca waited expectantly for a reply, the crew glanced at their captain. He was staring blankly at the princess, apparently incapable of speech. Dr. McCoy dug him in the ribs, causing him to start visibly. He finally extended his hand, and replied, "Um, welcome, Your Highness. I'm Captain James T. Kirk, and this is my chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy."

Rebecca smiled in her friendly way at the doctor, and Captain Kirk continued, "And this is my science officer, Mr. Spock, and my chief engineer, Mr. Scott," indicating the two men standing behind him.

"A pleasure to meet both of you, I'm sure," the princess said.

Mr. Scott said amiably, "The pleasure is all mine!"

The young woman eyed Spock's features momentarily, then she inquired, "Are you from the planet Vulcan? I always thought a trip there would be fascinating."

Spock's stern features softened, and he came very close to a smile at the use of his favorite word, and he answered almost cheerfully, "Indeed! I found the briefs of your own planet quite interesting."

"Thank you, Mr. Spock."

Kirk flashed a friendly smile at Rebecca. "Would you like a tour of the ship, Your Highness?"

"That would be lovely, Captain Kirk."

Snickering, Dr. McCoy and Mr. Scott exchanged knowing looks as Kirk led the ambassador out of the room. "Looks like the captain has a wee bit of a crush!" a smirking Scotty muttered.

Breaking into a grin, McCoy said, "I'll bet the observation deck will be the highlight of the tour!"

The captain and Princess Rebecca had a marvelous time touring the _Enterprise_. As Dr. McCoy predicted, the ever-romantic observation deck was an important stop on the tour. Kirk watched the young ambassador gazing at the stars, his mind focused on one thought. He was clearly infatuated with Princess Rebecca, and he very much wanted to ask her to be his date to the cocktail party being held for the ambassadors that night. But every time he opened his mouth to ask her, the poor man's stomach felt awash with a wave of nervous butterflies. "_Come on, Jim, snap out of it! Since when do girls scare you?"_ Kirk thought, disgruntled.

Finally, Kirk mustered up his confidence, and turned to Rebecca. "Princess Rebecca."

Rebecca fixed her rather large eyes on him, causing Kirk to note they were a lovely blue-green color, and replied, "Yes?"

Captain Kirk gulped loudly, and continued, "Well, there's a party for the ambassadors tonight. There will be cocktails, and a band, I'm told it will be a lot of fun. I was just thinking that…"

"Thinking what?"

"I was thinking maybe you would like to go with me to the party," Captain Kirk said quickly.

Princess Rebecca's eyes lit up, and she responded delightedly, "I'd love to! What time?"

Kirk's wave of butterflies was washed away by a tsunami of relief. "I'll pick you up at seven o'clock.'

Rebecca nodded excitedly, and consulted her watch, and her eyebrows abruptly shot up in surprise. "Goodness, it's five-thirty now! I'd better go get ready! See you, Captain Kirk!"

"See you!" Kirk called, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

* * *

**I'm not actually that quick with my writing, as those of you who have read my previous stories know…..(turns red in face), I had this all written out before. Anyway, thanks for reading, keep reviewing, and thanks for all the thoughtful reviews!**

**Astronomylover: You reviewed "Spacebucklers" too, didn't you? Anyway, thank you much, and I hope Kirk didn't disappoint in this chapter!**

**Schematization: Thanks for keeping up with my stories, and for keeping an open mind with my idea. I'm glad you like it!**


	3. Spocktails

**And heeeere it is…the moment you've all been waaaiiittting for…The Disclaimer! I don't own Star Trek, do own Planet Naturalis and its inhabitants, don't sue, don't steal, respectively. (Talk about an anticlimax!)**

* * *

At seven o'clock prompt, Rebecca heard a knock at her door. She gave her hair a final brush and opened her door. "Good evening, Captain," the princess said, her heart fluttering.

For a moment, Kirk eyed her in her evening dress with rapt interest, then he cleared his throat and said, "Wow, you look beautiful! And you're obviously ready to go! Shall we?"

"Certainly!"

When they arrived at the party, it was ablaze with lights and the varied colors of the other ambassador's costumes. Drinks were clinking, the band was playing a soothing melody, and the general atmosphere was one of pleasant joviality. Kirk and Rebecca collected their refreshments, then they meandered towards a couch in a secluded corner. Noticing that the princess had only a beverage, Kirk inquired, "Didn't you want any fruit?"

Rebecca asked, "Do you mean the bright-colored squares in the center of that table over there?"

"Yes," the captain answered, curiously.

Bursting into a peal of laughter, she grinned sheepishly and explained, "I didn't know those were fruit! They were so funny looking, I thought they had to be some sort of decoration!"

Captain Kirk chuckled ruefully. "You know, I doubt that fruit tastes any better than the decorations anyway!"

"So you're a princess. I suppose you have the golden crown and everything?" Jim asked, conversationally.

"And the castle, and the fairy godmother?" Rebecca finished for him.

Kirk grinned. "That sort of thing."

"Yes, pretty much. Well, not the fairy godmother."

Noticing Kirk's amused smirk, she continued indignantly, "But I don't just sit on a throne all day! My dad taught me more about politics than I ever wanted to know, and also, I seem to need to be acquainted with just about everyone important on the planet."

"So you get to know important people. How about me? Am I important enough to make your royal acquaintance?"

Rebecca's eyes glowed as she replied impishly, "I think it's worth finding out."

"I'm all for that," Kirk said softly.

A hoot of laughter penetrated the romantic conversation. Jim looked up to see the doctor galloping over, laughing the whole way. "Jim!" he cried, "Come see Spock!"

Shrugging apologetically at his date, Captain Kirk got up and followed Bones to the food table, where Spock was standing, holding Dr. McCoy's baby son, Billy. Spock had a rather rueful expression on his face, and his nice blue dress shirt had a large white stain on one shoulder.

"What happened, Spock?" Jim asked, eyeing Spock's shirt and chuckling.

Spock raised an eyebrow with dignity and replied stiffly, "The good doctor requested I hold his son, and it appears the baby has become ill…on my shirt."

"He spit up on Spock!" McCoy burst out, spluttering with laughter. "Only three months old, and he already has my sense of humor!" He trailed off into another howl of laughter, gripping the table for support.

The princess, who had followed Kirk over, laughed at the trio and asked, "Do you three always tease each other this way?"

"These two do, they're always at each other's throats!" joked Kirk.

"I'm just trying to get this green-blooded…Vulcan to show some emotion!" Bones retorted.

Drawing himself up to his full height, Spock replied, eyes bulging slightly, "I am a Vulcan, and as you well know, doctor, Vulcans are _incapable_ of emotion!"

"Incapable of emotion! Ha! I don't believe that for a minute!" McCoy scoffed.

There was no doubt that Spock's eyes were bulging this time as he said, firmly and with measured tone, "Dr. McCoy—"

"Gentlemen! Must we spend out time arguing in front a the lovely lady here?" Kirk cried, interrupting what was turning into a full-blown quarrel.

"Don't stop on my account. It's very entertaining," Becky giggled.

Both Bones and Spock looked rather affronted at this comment, and Spock handed little Billy to his father, and excused himself, presumably to change his shirt. The baby promptly started to cry, and Bones walked off with Billy, grumbling something about Spock having started the whole spat. Becky watched them go, still smiling. "I've heard life on a starship gets rather monotonous, but I can see that isn't the case for you, Captain."

"No, monotony is one thing I'd never attribute to starship life," Jim said dryly.

The party was winding down, and the couple had wandered into the hallway. They chatted happily as they walked, and Jim thought that he had not seen a girl as smart or pretty as the princess in a long time. They made their way through the decks, laughing and talking, until they stopped in front of a porthole showing space outside. Becky was laughing at a funny story Kirk had told, he suddenly found himself observing her soft pink lips, and wondering what she thought was romantic. "Captain Kirk, what are you looking at?" the princess asked curiously.

"I was thinking something about you, actually."

"What might that be?" Rebecca asked coyly.

"Well, I was just thinking I haven't met a girl like you in a long time."

"Really?" Rebecca beamed. "Well, I know I haven't met a guy like you, ever.'

They were standing very close as they talked, and the romantic atmosphere was palpable. Inwardly, Jim sighed with contentment. He had been a little jittery at the start with Princess Rebecca, but he was finally back in his own comfort zone, as far as flirting went. Kirk was entirely made up in his mind as to what he should do next. He leaned over and gave Becky a big kiss. Then, suddenly something was wrong. "What's the matter?" he asked nervously.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'm ready for that," Becky said.

"What do you mean? Why not?"

"I just don't like taking things that fast. You know, most people on my planet don't even kiss until marriage."

"Oh," Jim muttered, sounding deflated.

Pleadingly, Becky stammered, "It's not that I don't like you! Really, it isn't."

"Right."

"Will you be there tomorrow, when I beam down for the summit?"

"I'll try to make it," Kirk grunted.

Becky smiled. "I hope you can. I'm a little nervous about using that transporter device, and I'd like to see a friendly face." She turned to her cabin door, which they had reached by this time, and pressed the "open" button. "Goodbye, Jim."

"Goodbye."

Rebecca sighed and disappeared inside her cabin.

The next day, in the transporter room, Rebecca scanned the little room for Jim Kirk, with a bad feeling all the while that he was not coming. Heart aching, she sat down on a bench and silently willed Kirk to come. She had been sure he liked her, at first, but then he became so gruff after the kiss last night Becky was not certain he did anymore. She hoped he would show up and allay her suspicions.

After she had been sitting about ten minutes, an attendant gently tapped her on the shoulder. "Princess Rebecca? We have to leave now." Rebecca nodded automatically, and reluctantly stepped onto the transporter pad. She was still a little squeamish at the thought of her atoms being scattered by the transporter, but there was no reason to tell anyone that now. The only person that could make her feel better was just not there. Her spirits sank as she realized she had fallen in love with Jim Kirk over the last few days, and there was no reason to believe he loved her back.

* * *

**Sorry to leave you with a bit of a cliffhanger, and I'm even more sorry because this is as far as I am with this story, so I might leave you hanging for awhile. But I will really, (wish I could use caps here) really try to get the next chap up soon. By the way, will someone mention in their reviews if they liked theBones and Spock quarrel? I want to know if it was funny to anyone. That is, if I _get_ any reviews, seeing as I didn't last chapter! And that is not a good thing, because my muse eats reviews, and right now she's hungry and cranky! Please feed my poor, starving muse!**


	4. Boy troubles

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I want to invest in the Spock Market, so does that count? **

**A/N: I am so sorry that I took so long to write this chapter, all my ideas for this story just seemed to dry up on me, but I think I am back on track now. Yay, hard working muses!**

**Chapter 4: Boy troubles**

As her brother Paul predicted, Princess Rebecca did quite well at the Vega summit, and her debating skills were well appreciated. But clearly, all was not well with the young ambassador. At times, many of her diplomatic colleagues noticed a sad, faraway look in her eyes, and Vorta, the Andorian ambassador, was sure he saw a tear slide down her cheek when she thought no one was looking.

The truth was, Becky was still pretty broken up about Captain Kirk. But she promised her father that she would do her best at the summit, and she stuck to that promise, and doggedly finished the summit. Soon another starship was hurrying her home to Naturalis. It could not go fast enough for Rebecca, who was eager to be home.

When they arrived, Becky was eager to see her family right away, so she requested to be beamed right into her home, Rose Castle. Her request was granted, and she stepped into the transporter with a sigh of relief that her stressful trip was finally over. But the minute she materialized, Becky could tell something was wrong. The cheerfully bustling castle staff members were nowhere to be seen, and their usual buzz of conversation was replaced by a creepy silence. "Where is everybody?" thought Becky with mounting apprehension.

Becky jumped as a dull thud reverberated the castle. Several barbaric voices roared fiercely, and she suddenly realized what was going on. "The castle is under attack!"

Heart thumping, almost in rhythm with the thuds, which were coming faster now, Becky climbed the stairs that led to the highest tower of the castle at a frenzied pace. It was where everyone in Rose Castle met in case of attack, and if her family was safe, they would have to be there.

Rebecca threw open the door, and ran into her mother's embrace. As her father gave her a hug as well, she was relieved to see her older sister, Marta, shouting orders to a panicked castle staff. She spotted her younger sisters, Felicity and Bianca, and her brother Timothy as well, so she assumed the family was alright.

"Becky, we were so worried you wouldn't get in here!" her mom cried.

"Mom, what's going on here?" Becky demanded, glancing around the room for Paul. He would know what was going on. Unfortunately, she did not see him anywhere. "And where's Paul?"

The queen's sweet face pinched at the mention of her son's name, and she began to sob. "Where's Paul?" Rebecca asked cautiously, and her mom shook her head in distress.

"Oh, it's so terrible!" she moaned.

"Mom, tell me where Paul is, please!" Becky pleaded, a lump rising in her throat.

Becky's mother sniffed miserably. "Your brother's second-in-command was a traitor. While they were on the troll campaign, he convinced the larger half of the army to side with him and the trolls. He led Paul and the rest of them into a trap, and now those horrible mutineers and the trolls are attacking the castle and…" she trailed off into a despairing stream of tears.

The princess's eyes had been growing larger throughout her mother's revelation, and now they were open as wide as they would go with dumb horror. She thought of her older brother's pain at being captured, and helpless to stop the troll's onslaught on Rose Castle. That is, if he was even all right. "Oh, poor Paul!" she said softly as she clamped her hand on a chair for support.

Rebecca realized the queen was still in tears, and her father was trying to comfort her. "Claudette, we raised Paul to know how to take care of himself. He's a tough kid, he'll be okay." the king said soothingly.

Queen Claudette only wailed more. "Oh, but all those beastly dirty trolls, manhandling my son!" she lamented.

Her husband began his reassurances anew, and Felicity came with a cup of hot tea for her mother, and gently led her to a chair. King Phillip heaved a sigh and wearily rubbed his temples, which seemed more gray at the roots than usual. Becky walked over to him and asked quietly, "How's Natalia taking this?"

The king groaned. "I don't know, she's in the chapel right now, praying. She's been in there since we heard, and that was about two hours ago."

"Maybe I should try to talk to her."

"I certainly think she'd appreciate it." He gestured over towards the stained-glass door of the little tower chapel, and Becky nodded and walked towards it.

Rebecca pushed open the door with a soft squeak, and called in delicately, "Natalia? Are you in there? It's Becky."

"Oh, hi Becky, I'm so glad you're back. Come in," Natalia's voice returned unsteadily.

Becky walked in and took a seat next to her sister-in-law in the front pew, and looked carefully at her. The young woman's face was pale and drawn, and her brown eyes, normally bright and twinkly, had a hollow, despondent look in them. "Are you okay?" Rebecca asked sympathetically.

"Oh, I'm alright…" Natalia started bravely, but Becky's eyebrows raised doubtfully and she admitted, "Well, no, not really. I want him back, Becky. I just want to know he's okay."

Her companion nodded understandingly, and she continued, "I know he's a knight and a soldier, and he's trained to handle situations like this, but I hate to think of him, betrayed and alone."

"I know what you mean." Becky looked Natalia earnestly in the eyes and said with determination, "He'll be okay, Natalia. Just trust him."

Natalia sighed and nodded slowly. "Alright, Becky. But there seems to be something bothering you as well. What's the matter?"

"I don't know." But Becky did know what was bothering her, all too well. Natalia's probing made her remember James Kirk quite forcibly, and she was disappointed to find her recollections of him were painfully fresh. She had almost forgotten him because of the stress following her return home, but there was no overlooking him now. However, she hated to burden the already distraught Natalia, so she gulped and replied stoutly, "Oh, it's nothing. I'm fine."

"Nothing my foot! You just started crying!"

"Oh, did I?" Becky quavered, and she dabbed frantically at her eyes with her handkerchief.

Natalia inclined her head slowly. "You're busted. Now what's wrong?

"Natalia, don't worry about me. You've got enough to worry about without my problems too."

Shrugging, Natalia replied, "Becky, give me a little credit! I can multitask."

Rebecca laughed. "Alright, I'll talk. You know the ship I went on to the Vega summit, the _Enterprise_?" Natalia nodded eagerly, and Becky continued to relate her story. Natalia expressed interest and sympathy at all the right parts, and Becky felt considerably better once she was done telling her about it. Then she sighed and finished, "I just wish it would have worked out. It seemed like we were perfect for each other, except for that misunderstanding, which I was okay with. I wish Jim was mature enough to really like me for myself."

"You know what I think? I think your friend the captain was a little intimidated by you. It sounds like he's used to girls folding for him, and when you wouldn't, it scared him, even if he likes you. And I think he does."

"Really?" Becky sniffed.

Natalia went on, "You're a great girl, Becky, and if Jim Kirk has any brains, he'll realize what he's missing out on. I wouldn't give up on him just yet." Another boom reverberated through the tower, and the pew shook violently. "But meanwhile, we'd better figure out something to get rid of those trolls!"

**So, thanks for reading, please be forgiving and review this belated chapter. I have a feeling the next one will be up fairly soon, and there will be a lot more action in the next chapter, so tune in! **


	5. The Macho Man Manual

**Disclaimer:** **(set to army theme song) Don't own Star Trek, no I don't! _(don't own Star Trek, no I don't!)_ Copy Planet Naturalis, no you won't! _(Copy Planet Naturalis, no you won't!)_ Left, right, left, right…**

A/N: I'm afraid the action I promised didn't quite pick up as fast as I thought it would in this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter will have lots of it! I really do!

* * *

Captain Kirk was having a viciously bad game of chess. He was playing against Spock, and although the clever Vulcan beat him at chess more often than not, Jim usually put up a good fight. Today, however, he felt like he could not concentrate at all, and Spock completely bested him at three games in fifteen minutes. "I'm sorry, Spock," he apologized to his first officer, "I'm so distracted, you can't be having much fun."

"Fun? That would stem from happiness, and I do not play chess to make me happy. It is simply--"

Jim interrupted, "Yes, I know, to exercise your mind, and you don't have any emotions to start with. What was I saying? See, I told you I was distracted!"

Miffed at the interruption, Spock said rather bluntly, "Judging from your behavior, I must conclude you have a problem, Jim. You are irritable, even for a human, and this is the third time today you have complained about your inability to concentrate."

"I have to agree with you, my green-blooded friend. Jim has been a basket case for the entire week!" The chess players looked back to see Dr. McCoy standing behind them, and he smiled and pulled up a chair.

Seeing he was cornered, Kirk shrugged and commented, "Well, if you two are agreeing, things must indeed be serious! All right, I confess. It's that ambassador from Naturalis that's bothering me. I really liked her, but I just didn't know how to give her what she wanted. Gosh, I messed things up."

"What happened?" Bones asked with morbid curiosity. This was the first time he had ever heard of Jim Kirk messing up romantically, and McCoy wanted to know all about it.

"Well, we were on the observation deck, and we kissed, she didn't like it, and she said most people don't even kiss until marriage on her planet, and what was I supposed to say to that?"

Bones shook his head, comprehending the awkward position his friend must have been in. "Yeah. That's a tough one."

Jim nodded his head vigorously. "After that, I just sort of clammed up. She asked me to see her off at the transporter the next day, but I didn't go. I wasn't sure if she really liked me, you know, maybe she might have made that up about her planet. Even if she did, things weren't going the way I wanted them to, and I figured it was best to just move on."

"I've been there, Jim," McCoy said solemnly.

"But I don't know, I think I did the wrong thing. Becky wasn't like the other women I've met, she was really special. She was beautiful, smart, and fun to be with, and I just got this feeling the minute I saw her, that she was going to be important to me. Some girls, you just can't move on, but what's there to do, Bones?"

Dr. McCoy clamped a hand on Kirk's shoulder, and said sagely, "Jim, I've had a bit of experience with the ladies, and I'll tell you something I've learned. When you've got a special one like your friend Becky, you've got to learn to bend the rules. Love is crazy! You've got to accept that things don't always go right, and forget protocol. At least that's how it always seems to turn out for me."

"Aside from that comment about your 'expertise' with the fairer sex, I think there's something to your advice, McCoy. But what exactly are you getting at?" Kirk asked.

"What do you think, Jim? Give her a call and tell her how you feel about her! So maybe the Macho Man Manual recommends silence in these cases, but what good will that do you, except to save your pride? If Becky means that much to you, you should be able to go out on a limb for her." McCoy got out of his chair and sauntered to the door. "I'll be in Sickbay, let me know how things develop." He walked out, then he ducked his head back in and said roguishly, "And as for my experience with women, I've gotten married twice now, and you haven't even made it to the altar yet, so don't get too cocky, Captain."

"There was the Indian princess! I married her!" Jim called stubbornly.

McCoy's voice drifted back, "Doesn't count, you had amnesia!"

Kirk shrugged and quirked his eyebrows philosophically. He glanced over at Spock, who had been observing the whole conversation shrewdly. Jim asked furtively, "So what do you think, Spock? Should I call her?"

"Pardon my curiosity, Jim, but why are you asking me? It seemed to me as though Dr. McCoy has already answered your question." Spock replied, looking puzzled.

"But do you think he's right? I mean, call her, just like that? How do I know she won't hang up on me?"

"There is an old adage on your Earth that I believe is appropriate here. 'You never know unless you try.'"

Jim nodded, and Spock continued, "And I strongly suggest you do try, because I have never seen humans behave more irrationally than when they are 'in love' and act on it. You can't command a ship like this, Jim."

Kirk laughed wryly. "Well, I suppose I ought to call her, then." He stood up out of his chair, then he chuckled.

Following the advice of his friends, Captain Kirk was soon in his quarters, where he opened up a frequency to Rose Castle on Planet Naturalis. He waited eagerly for the other end to open the frequency, and finally, a voice said briskly, "Planet Naturalis, Princess Marta speaking. Who is this?"

"This is Captain James Kirk, of the starship _Enterprise_. Is Princess Rebecca there?" he managed to say, although the lady's terse voice was somewhat off-putting to his uneasy emotional state.

The woman returned, "This is _really_ not a good time right now. Call back later?"

"I need to talk to her!"

Kirk thought he heard Princess Marta sigh heavily, at least that was how he translated the brief increase in static. It was hard to say amid all the other useless noise on the connection. Finally she said, "I'll go get her."

Jim waited impatiently, wondering what all the banging and pounding on the other end was, until he heard Becky say tensely, "Hello? Who is this?"

_"Well here's the moment of truth,"_ the captain thought. _"She either hangs up or tells me she loves me at this point. Here goes!"_ He answered slowly, "It's Jim. I'm sorry to be bothering you, but I had speak to you."

Her heartache forgotten, Becky shrieked, "Jim! I'm so glad to hear from you!"

Kirk said gravely, "I had to tell you something. I'm so sorry I didn't come to say goodbye at the transporter last week. I'm not exactly sure what happened.

"I did wonder, you just got so gruff all the sudden, and then you didn't come." Rebecca sighed, then she asked softly, "Do you even like me anymore?"

Realizing what he had put her through, Kirk winced at the question. "Becky, how could I not? I just can't believe how amazing you are. But when you didn't want to kiss me that night, it startled me. All the relationships I've been in, they all seem to go the same way, and you're not like that. Maybe that's why I'm still single, because I've never broken out of that mold. But I want to now, Becky. I want to be the right man for you. Rebecca, I--"

Suddenly, Rebecca shrieked as the castle took a particularly violent hit. "Becky, what's wrong?" Jim cried anxiously.

"Jim, I'm going to have to go now. Those trolls are attacking Rose Castle with these huge trebuchets, and it seems like they're going to hit this tower any minute now, and my brother's been captured, and, it's just terrible around here!"

Kirk recoiled as he realized the danger Rebecca was in, and his mouth set in a grim line. He was not going to let some truculent beast take away the perfect woman, now that he had found her. He punched the speaking button on the communications console to speak to Becky again, and was hit with a rush of static. The connection was going fast, due to the last onslaught of the castle, but he shouted into the speaker, "Becky, don't panic! I'm coming to help you!"

"Oh, you mustn't! What about the Prime Directive?" Becky pleaded.

"Don't you worry about the Prime Directive! I'll work it out, just tell me where to beam down!"

Realizing it was useless to protest, Becky replied, "There's too much static, you'll never get the right coordinates this way! I'll send them to your ship, okay, Jim?"

"Right!" Jim cried decisively. "Becky?"

"Yes, I--" she answered, but her voice descended into gibberish as the connection faded out.

Kirk fiddled angrily with the buttons of the console for a couple of minutes, but the effort was futile. Making his way for the bridge via turbo lift, he clenched his fists tight as he thought of the cherished women in his life he had not been able to save. "Not this time," he growled through gritted teeth.

* * *

**Again, I am so sorry for the inevitable wait, but you know, college is tough! And time-consuming. Anyway, I hope this rather longish chapter makes up for it. Also, thanks to astronomylover for being such a faithful reviewer of my Trek stories. I totally appreciate it!**


	6. A little more action

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. I also don't own Elvis, or his "little less conversation, little more action," song. (See chapter title.) Nor would I want to own Elvis! Needless to say, I don't listen to Elvis if I can help it.**

Back at Rose Castle, Becky was slipping on her cloak as she headed for the door. "Becky, where are you going?" her mother cried incredulously.

"Captain Kirk of the _Enterprise_ is going to help us, and I'm going down to the gatehouse to send him the coordinates to the castle," Becky said boldly, though she knew the trip would be perilous.

"Becky, you can't!" Marta implored frantically. "If you don't get hit with falling debris, those trolls will capture you for sure!"

Rebecca's eyes flashed defiantly, and it would be a brave troll indeed that would have opposed her at that moment. "Be that as it may, Captain Kirk must have his coordinates. He will save us, and Roseburg, if he can."

Who is this 'Captain Kirk', anyway?" Marta asked crossly.

"He's the captain of the starship _Enterprise_, and a very clever man."

"Oh, _him_, the one on the phone," Marta groaned.

"Please, everyone, trust me! He can help us, I know he can! I hate to use an old cliché', but can any of you think of a better idea?"

Becky's family members shrugged uncomfortably. They knew she was right, and that it was the only way at that point. Then Timothy stood up abruptly and grabbed his cloak and sword. "If you're going, I am too, Becky," he said solemnly.

"You're only seventeen years old! I'm sorry, Timothy, but I can't let you come," Becky said firmly.

"I've got to!" he begged.

"Timothy, you can't."

"Paul would want me to go. I'm the only other son, and he always tells me to protect the family when he's gone," Timothy argued.

Looking discerningly at her younger brother, Rebecca could see the fear in his eyes plainly, but determination as well. Timothy held Paul in great respect, she knew, and he would fulfill any promises Paul had asked him to make. The boy also desperately wanted to emulate his brother's heroic attitudes, and helping her overcome an obstacle like this would mean a great deal to him. Becky looked thoughtfully at Timothy's slender, adolescent frame and boyishly curly hair. She hated to think of him in danger, but he was obviously convinced he must go with her. "All right, you're in too," she said reluctantly.

"Thanks, Becky! Ready to go save the day?" he said eagerly.

"Let's go!"

Brother and sister glided silently through the darkened hallways of Rose Castle, working their way downstairs to the gatehouse. The loud pounding and savage troll yells were quite fearsome in the shadowy corridors, and both siblings grabbed the other's hand tightly for reassurance more than once. As the reached the front hallway of the castle, Becky whispered, "We're getting close now."

"Yeah, all we have to do is make it across a courtyard being bombarded by trebuchet fire now," Timothy said sarcastically.

"Silence, remember, Johnny Sunshine?" Becky hissed.

Timothy rolled his eyes, and the pair watched the courtyard carefully until there seemed to be a bit of a break in the shower of debris. "Now!" Rebecca said quickly, and the two sprinted across the courtyard, making a beeline for the gatehouse door. Becky nearly was hit by an unanticipated boulder just as they were nearing the entrance, but Timothy pulled her inside to safety with a desperate yank of her arm. "Thanks," Becky said breathlessly as they crouched anxiously behind the door.

"No problem," Timothy replied, and they walked quickly towards the communication desk.

Taking a brisk look at the controls on the desk, Timothy gave Becky a puzzled glance and asked, "How does this thing work anyway?"

Becky took a deep breath. "You know, I'm not exactly sure. I know it sends out non-vocal messages, but I don't think anyone has even used it in awhile. I hope we can get it to work."

"Yeah." Timothy carefully examined the desk, until he found a faded label in one corner. "Hey Becky," he called, "I think I found the instructions."

Becky crowded in behind him, and the two crouched over the label. Timothy read slowly, "It says here…that we push the blue button second from the right, enter the numbers and…push the large, I think it says, square button on the top to send. Does that sound right, Becky?"

"Seems to be working," Rebecca responded as she carried out instructions. She pushed the square button and sighed. "Well, if we did it right, I guess I just sent it!" Then she whirled around at a thunderous howl. They had been able to hear loud crashing and shouting the whole time in the gatehouse, but this noise seemed even closer than before. "Timothy, did you hear that?"

Before her brother could answer, the outer door of the gatehouse splintered, then disintegrated as the trolls broke through it. They flooded into the small structure, creating piles of rubble in their wake. Timothy drew his sword, and started to charge them, but he was hopelessly outnumbered, and a troll cuffed him hard on the head almost immediately. The boy groaned with pain and slithered to the ground, unconscious.

Becky cried out with horror and ran toward her brother, but as she reached Timothy's side, a large, meaty form lunged for her and lifted her off the ground. She tried frantically to extricate herself, and found herself slipping out of his grasp, but another troll saw his comrade's situation and a heavy fist descended on Becky's head. Her head swam, and everything went black.

"Ensign Baker, set and lay in a course for Planet Naturalis," Kirk ordered the young man at the navigation post.

"Captain?" Baker asked doubtfully.

"You got something to say, Mister?" Kirk said in a self-important tone.

"No, sir."

"Didn't think so." Captain Kirk tramped over to his chair, looking irritable. Mr. Spock raised an inquisitive eyebrow, and walked smoothly up to him, just as Kirk knew he would.

"Captain, why are we going to Naturalis?" he asked sternly.

Jim rubbed his forehead, and sighed through clenched teeth. "Spock, I don't really expect you to understand this, but the woman I love is in danger, and I have to help her. To an irrational human like me, that woman's well being is very important. That's why we're going."

"Jim, this is a breach of the Prime Directive."

"I know, Spock. It's just, what's a career going to mean to me, if something happens to Becky? If I let her go, I'll just go back to being my old self again, seeming like my life is full of gorgeous companionship, when I'm actually very lonely. Now that I've found that woman to fill the void, I can't just give up. I need her."

Spock raised his eyebrows again. Clearly, he had his doubts. Jim imagined he was about to divulge his logical objections, but he never found out for sure, because Dr. McCoy stormed into the room at that very moment.

"Jim, what's this I hear about going to Naturalis?" he shouted wildly, screeching to a halt in front of Kirk's chair. "My gad, man! When I told you to talk to her about getting back together, I didn't mean you should turn the bloody ship around!"

McCoy stopped to catch his breath, and Captain Kirk took the opportunity to interrupt, "When I called her, her castle was being attacked by renegade trolls, and it sounded like the place was about to tumble down any minute! You can't expect me to just sit around and let that happen, now that we're back together!"

"Well, I suppose not. No, you're going to send the whole darn starship on its merry way to the home of your lady love, and then send down a cavalry charge of ensigns to fight a battle that isn't even theirs! Oh, that's a brilliant idea, Jim!"

"Now wait a just a second!" Kirk yelled, looking affronted. "I never said anything about sending down ship's personnel to fight the trolls. No, this is a private matter, and it will be dealt with as one. I'm beaming down to the castle, by myself, to try and save Becky and her brother. I'm willing to take the consequences of my actions, but I'm not dragging the whole ship into this."

Looking somewhat embarrassed, Bones muttered quietly, "Well, I guess that's not so bad. Well, I wish you luck, Jim. I can't say I think you'll have any, but I wish you it all the same."

"I appreciate that, Bones," Jim said rather acidly. He was still resentful of both his friend's lack of support, and he had been secretly hoping McCoy and Spock would offer to go along. He obviously could not order them to, but he sure would have appreciated their assistance. "Well, I obviously have somewhere to beam down to, until later, gentlemen." And with that, Kirk stalked off the bridge.

Spock watched him leave, then sat down at his post. A few seconds later, he stood up and took a step towards the bridge door with a thoughtful expression. Dr. McCoy sighed wryly and followed him. "You're going with him, aren't you, Spock?"

"I believe so, doctor. Are you?"

"Of course I am! Let's get going!"

Not surprisingly, Captain Kirk was quite pleased when his fellow officers joined him, and they transported down to the planet on much better terms with each other. They materialized in the same spot Rebecca had several hours earlier, but the eerie silence of before had been replaced by the noisy sounds of battle. "Sounds like a war zone around here," Bones groused. "I wonder where everyone is."

"My tricorder is picking up Naturalian life form readings emanating some levels above us."

"Lead the way, Mr. Spock," Kirk ordered.

The dimmed lighting and occasional rubble in the hallways did not make it easy for Kirk and his men to find the tower, and the doctor stubbing his toe hard on a rock did not help matters. McCoy griped peevishly about his toe and their general situation the rest of the way up, much to Kirk and Spock's chagrin, but they eventually located the tower. At that point, even Bones was forced to be more cheerful.

Kirk knocked on the tower door, and although he thought he heard a startled gasp, he received no answer. The three proceeded to force open the door, and with their combined strength, the door's ancient lock gave way easily. As they tumbled into the room, Princess Marta cried out in alarm, "Who are you?"

Brushing the dust from his hair, Jim answered, "I'm Captain Kirk, and these are my fellow officers, Spock and McCoy. We're here to help."

Receiving only a blank look from Marta and her family, he continued, "I called for Rebecca on the phone…"

"Rebecca, of course. It's all right, everyone," Marta reassured. "it's _him_."

Kirk wondered what exactly Marta meant by "him." Nothing unpleasant, he hoped, but it was not really his chief concern, so he did not think too hard on it. "Where's Rebecca? Could I talk to her?" he asked, beginning to worry at her absence.

The family members took on a pained look, and Kirk's stomach clenched tightly. "Well, that might be a little difficult, as she was in the gatehouse last we knew." Marta said.

"What's the matter with the gatehouse?" Kirk asked sharply.

The king stepped forward, and explained unhappily, "Becky and my son Timothy were in the gatehouse, sending you the castle's coordinates, and while they were in there, the trolls gained entry to the gatehouse. We can only assume the trolls have captured them."

Spock said gravely, "This complicates the situation."

"Sure does. What will we do now, Jim?" Bones asked.

Captain Kirk addressed their questions by turning to the king and inquiring, "You have horses to ride, I assume?"

King Phillip nodded, and Kirk went on calmly, "I would like three of these for my friends and I to ride. And if you would provide me with directions to the troll's base, I believe we will pay them a visit."

"Captain, am I to assume we are invading the trolls?"

"You may indeed assume that, Mr. Spock. We're going to show those beasts who they're dealing with."

**The action's building up now! Will Captain Kirk be able to save Princess Rebecca and her brothers? Will they be able to defeat the trolls? Will Dr. McCoy get over his stubbed toe? _What will happen next?_ …..Sorry, I kind of morphed into an oldies film announcer for a minute. Anyway, hope you're enjoying the story!**


End file.
